A story of Heaven and Hell
by A.R.M.Y Fangirl
Summary: The girl is wearing a button up shirt, black slacks, and a light brown trench coat. She has a tie loosely and carelessly tied around her neck. Her dirty blonde hair is loose and tumbling around her shoulders, with a purple streak. But when she turns her head, she has glowing purple eyes, like orbs of magic. "Hellfire." Cyborg says.
1. Meeting Hellfire

"Beast Boy! Take the left!" Robin shouts as the green-skinned boy runs towards Mumbo. But the giant T-Rex is stopped as a bouquet of flowers is thrown in his face. The flowers change into a net, and beast boy struggles to get out. Above, the pink-haired superheroine aims and shoots starbolts towards the magician, but he parries the blast with a magic force bubble.

"He's unstoppable with the new wand thingy magicky!" Cyborg shouts.

"The staff of the two snakes, you mean." Raven mutters and tries to tug the staff out of Mumbo's hands with no avail.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Beast boy stops as Mumbo wrestles with an invisible force.

"Someone's here. I don't know if they're friendly or not." Raven reports.

Just in time, a figure shimmers into view.

"No way." Cyborg breathes.

The girl is wearing a button up shirt, black slacks, and a light brown trench coat. She has a tie loosely and carelessly tied around her neck. Her dirty blonde hair is loose and tumbling around her shoulders, with a purple streak. But when she turns her head, she has glowing purple eyes, like orbs of magic.

"Hellfire." Cyborg says.

"May I ask who is Hellfire?" Starfire says, landing besides them.

"She's a powerful magician." Raven's suddenly next to them. "She can handle herself."

"And the best techno-sorcerer ever." Cyborg's eyes glint in admiration.

"What's she doing in Jump City?" Robin wonders as Hellfire flicks her hand towards Mumbo. The staff shakes and glows, and with much yelling and cursing from the turquoise magician, he drops the staff.

"This, Mister Mumbo, is nothing personal." She says, then takes out a cubit-long baton and whacks him across the head with it.

The titans jog over.

"Nice work you did there." Robin comments.

"Thanks." Hellfire leans down and starts to hog-tie the villain.

"What're you doing in Jump City?" Cyborg says. "By the way, I'm a big fan of your stuff."

"New residence." She turns towards them. Her eyes are intimidating. "Why?"

"Have you got anywhere to live?" Robin asks.

"No. I thought you were supposed to be a detective." Hellfire snaps her fingers and a low-brimmed hat appears on her head.

"Then we invite you to the Titans tower!" Starfire announces, grinning.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cyborg presses a button and the titans' living room appears in front of them.

"Ta-Da!" he grins and spreads his hands.

"Not bad." The girl says. "Big place."

"There is where we do the playing of the video games!" Starfire gestures to the sofa, where snacks and game consoles are littered around.

"Yay." Hellfire says unenthusiastically. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I wish to be friends with you! I hope we can be the bestest of friends?" Starfire stretches a smile so much it almost peels off her face.

"Okay. But I'm not exactly your normal person, am I?" She coughs as Starfire chokes her with a hug.

"Everyone here isn't exactly normal! Who cares if we have another abnormal person?" Cyborg says, shrugging.

Raven raises a hand.

"Me." She mutters.

Hellfire taps her feet fast, like she's been doing since she's been standing still.

"Back to the point. Why would you bring me here to the giant T?"

"You have hero potential." Robin admits.

"So what? You're going to accept any hero?" she sits down, and starts tapping the table with her fingers, and stops her feet.

"Could you stop the tapping please? It's driving me crazy!" Beast boy pulls his ears over his earholes and sinks to the floor dramatically.

"I can't stop it. I'm too… hyperactive. I'm ADHD."

"Seems a bit gloomy for ADHD."

"Thank my dad for that."

"Who is your dad?" The whole of the titans suddenly gathers around the table, not minding the tapping.

"His name is John. John Constantine. Which is sort of why I am called Johanne Constantine. Call me Jo."

"Wait…." Beast boy pulls a face. "Did you just tell us your secret identity? And isn't Constantine evil?"

"Just because my dad's evil, bean boy, doesn't mean I am."

"Why am I bean boy?"

"Because beans are green, just like you."

"Enough with the useless chatter." Raven grumbles.

"Yes! If she is going to join the team, we must prepare!" Starfire hovers over the floor and claps her hands.

"Prepare for what?" Hellfire props her feet up on the table, which Cyborg isn't exactly happy with.

"Prepare for…. Initation!"


	2. Initiation

"Initation." Hellfire mutters. "Perfect."

She's sitting on a couch surrounded by the titans. Robin glances at the time and starts speaking.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay? One person's gonna ask one question." he looks at her, and the bored girl gives a thumbs-up. She starts taking off her coat and her hat.

"What's that?" Raven points to three necklaces hanging around Hellfire's neck. They're the size of regular jewelry, and for some reason all three are made of silver.

"Oh, these. This is the eye of horus, a protection symbol. This one's ankh. Symbol of life, blah, blah, blah. I don't really need it, but my dad made me wear it. Like I said, asshat. The last one's the star of david. Blah, blah, blah. Can we go on now?"

"Why are they all silver?"

"Cause I like silver. They're nice. If dad doesn't give me a choice, then at least he could make it un-goldy."

"You really hate your dad, don't you?"

"What? No! I actually kinda like him! Just that he's, you know, an asshat."

"Okay." Robin interrupts. "First question: would you give up your life to save the world?"

"My dad would kill me again, but yup." Jo leans back and closes her eyes.

"BBs question: do you like tofu?" Beast boy hopes for a yes.

The other members glare at him.

"Kinda." Jo shrugs.

"Third! Do you like playing video games?" Cyborg jumps with excitement.

"Kinda." Jo shrugs again.

Starfire raises her hand. "Do you like zorkaberries?"

Jo shrugs for the third time. "Maybe. Probably."

Raven hovers up to Hellfire.

"Do you read books?"

"Yes."

Raven sighs in relief. "Finally. Someone else who reads books around here."

The titans look at each other.

"Well, one stage left."

"What stage?"

"Going through the training program Cy built."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The titans sit at the scoreboard.

"So this is how it works. It's simple: smash all the machines as fast and effective as you can."

"Okay." Hellfire fingers her coat and takes out the cubit-long stick.

"Three." Cyborg starts counting down, and Hellfire gets in position.

"Two. One. Start!" The machines activate, the stopwatch counts up, and Hellfire starts running. She dodges a blast, gets to the offending machine, grabs a wire and yanks it out. The whole machine shuts down. Jo gathers up a ball of energy in her hand and throws it, and the other machine explodes. A blast hits the place right next to her, so she rolls, blocks the next blast with a shield and parries the next with her silver rod.

"Two machines in 9.8 seconds." Cyborg says.

Hellfire twirls the stick, lengthening it into a bo staff like Robin's, and swings the staff. It hits the third machine and the mechanical weapon flies off its hinges, and crashes into the next blaster.

"A few more to go." Raven grumbles.

Hellfire throws a disc that latches onto the next blaster and explodes on impact.

"Why isn't she using magic?" Beast boy scratches his head. "I mean, it's pretty handy."

The initiating girl launches herself at the last machine using her staff, it shrinks back into a baton and she sticks a small round thing to the last one. Electricity flows out of it and shuts down the last machine.

The titans walk over.

"Well?" The exhausted girl runs a hand through her hair. "How'd I do?"

Robin smiles and looks at the rest of his teammates.

"No arguments there." He says. "You're on the team, all right."

"Can I ask you one question, though?" Beast boy raises a hand.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you use magic?" the green boy inquires.

"Because," Hellfire explains, "I just prefer stuff un-magicky. Like, my dad does too. He only uses magic if he can't help it or if he's caught in a robbery or something. We prefer stuff like tricking people. Hitting certain unflattering not-necessarily-humans. Maybe we'll use mind control once in a while, though. I kinda like mind control." The girl looks at Beast boy doubtfully. "Maybe."

"Got it."


	3. Redecorating

"This is your room." Raven hovered over to the door. The titans followed, plus the new titan Hellfire.

"What do you even have in here?" Jo stands in front of the door as it slides in and peeks in.

"Kay." She nods. "Not as big as House of Mystery, but okay."

She steps inside and stops.

"I'll just go get my bags." She says, then a portal swallows her up.

"What just happened? Did she just… ditch us like that?" Cyborg snaps his fingers.

"I believe she did." Starfire turns around, disappointed.

Then another portal opens up, and Jo's standing there with a few metal cases and a suitcase.

"I did say I'll just go get my bags, you know." She says. "I didn't say I'll leave."

"Friend! You are back!" Starfire exclaims and hugs her.

"Yeah. Bye. Don't come in without my permission." The door slides shut. Behind the door they hear some clicks and some muttering.

A few hours later, it's dinnertime.

"We should totally go out for pizza." Beast Boy says. "My stomach is whining for food."

"Your stomach is always whining for food." Raven comments. "Never stops."

"Yeah, we really should." Cyborg clutches his tummy.

"Okay then." Robin smiles.

"Oh, I'll go get fire!" Beast boy runs out of the living room.

"Since when is Hellfire's nickname fire?" Cyborg asks.

A yell comes from the direction of the room, as well as a groan.

"We should go see what's happening." Raven says.

The others agree, and they all run (or fly) down the hallway.

"I told you that you couldn't come in without my permission." Fire groans. She's sitting in the hallway and just in the doorway, Beast boy's floating.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke! Help!" Beast boy's face turns green- greener than usual, and he flails in the air.

"What happened?" Robin looks at the two of them.

"I told you guys you couldn't come in without my permission. Bean boy, like an idiot, barged in. There are a million hexes here- be thankful you only got caught in the anti-gravity trap. Anything could have happened to you." Hellfire growls.

"I thought you were joking when you said not to come into your room!"

"I never joke about things like that." Hellfire snarls. "Don't do this ever again." She flicks her baton towards the levitating boy and he drops to the ground.

"Oof." He says.

"What exactly were you doing?" Robin looks suspiciously at her room.

"Redecorating." She swishes her hands towards the door and it slides shut, but not before they catch a glimpse- the room has a gold and silver theme to it. A table's standing in the corner- a silver table, and next to it a silver bookcase filled with books.

"Let us all go for the glorious eating of pizza!" Starfire claps her hands and ushers them towards the hallway.

"I've got a better idea." Fire makes a circle in the air with her baton. A swirling vortex takes place.

"Hop through." She says, then the vortex engulfs them.

"Cool." BB says.

They're standing in front of the pizza place.

"Let's have pizza!"

They crowd around a table in the balcony and wait for their ordered pizza to come.

"So, tell us a bit more about yourself." The team looks expectantly at their new team member.

"I'm Johanne Constantine, I have dirty blonde hair. Purple streak. My favorite color is silver. My favorite books are Rick Riordan's Magnus Chase series and my favorite food is lasagna. There. Done now?" she adjusts her sunglasses.

"How old are you?"

"Oh… about twenty-two or so?"

The others gape at her.

"Twenty-two? You look- "

"Yeah. I spend too much time in the house of mystery. I need to get out more. That's kind of why I left." She glares at nothing in particular.

"Have you met titans east yet?" Cyborg asks.

"Titans east? Nope. Maybe I'll pay them a visit." She looks at Cyborg thoughtfully when the pizza arrives.

"Pizza! Yay!" BB digs in, as well as the others, and soon there's one slice left.

"It is mine!" Starfire looks menacingly at the others.

"No! That pizza's mine, Star!" Robin takes out his bo and glare at everyone.

"It's mine, man!" Cyborg activates his cannon.

"Mine!" BB shrieks.

"Hey." Hellfire says real quietly, "Remember the hexes I have?"

"I think the newbie deserves the pizza." Robin declares.

"Agreed."


	4. Hive Five!

The alarms ring out and Robin runs towards the door, as well as the others. Hellfire's gotten pretty used to this during the whole week.

The titans dash towards the t-car and Cyborg steps on the pedal hard.

"Who is it?" BB frantically asks. "They interrupted my video game!"

"The Hive Five. They're robbing a bank." Robin stares at the scenery rushing past.

"I was going to go pay my dad a visit." Fire says grumpily.

The t-car screeches to a stop and the teen titans jump out.

"Look who it is. The Teen Titans." The Hive Five's standing in front of the bank. "And they've got a newbie."

"I hate being called a newbie." Hellfire grumbles. "And the name's Hellfire."

"Titans, Go!" The teen titans launch into action.

"Hey Cybooger! Eat this!" Gizmo fires several rockets at Cyborg and Cyborg intercepts the blast with his sonic cannon. Meanwhile, Raven's fighting with Kyd Wykkyd. Starfire's shooting at See-more, Robin's trying to land as many hits as he can on Private HIVE and Mammoth is fighting with a giant green bear, obviously Beast Boy.

"Let's see how well you do with bad luck, newbie." Jinx smirks at Hellfire and purple energy spirals around the girl.

"Crud." Hellfire dodges a slice. "I actually like purple!"

"You're going to have to change colors then." Jinx's next spiral of energy hits the teen titan and sends her crashing against the wall.

"Enough games." Hellfire springs to her feet and ducks a blast, chanting.

"What are you doing?" Jinx lashes out towards the titan, and Hellfire's hand is towards her.

Her muttering finishes, and Jinx immediately falls to the floor, unconscious.

"What'd you do to her?" Robin asks as Hellfire runs towards him.

"Sleep spell. She'll wake up a few hours later." She swings her bo towards Private HIVE.

"You got a shield? I got a better one. Sorry." The magician slams a purple force shield against Private HIVE's shield, and knocks it out of the villain's hands. Robin runs over to him and knocks him out with a firm whack to the head.

"I could have handled that!" he complains.

"Go help Cyborg. I'll help Starfire." She nods and runs towards Cy as Robin sprints towards Starfire, occasionally dodging knockout eyeballs.

"I need some help here!" Cyborg shoots around in the sky with Gizmo on his back. "His rocket launcher is killing me!"

"Coming!" she says, then shoots a disc towards Gizmo's rocket launcher.

" _Warning,"_ the system says. _"Virus detected."_

"You think I don't know that, you snotty system?" Gizmo shouts as he falls from the sky. A parachute fortunately opens up and he floats down.

"Stupid Tin Man!" A grumpy Gizmo unlatches the harness from his back, cursing. Cyborg activates his cannon.

"Give it up, pint-size." He aims his sonic cannon at the small villain.

"Shoot it." Hellfire puts a hand on his sonic cannon and energy flows through it. He shoots and a spiral of purple and blue energy blasts mammoth backwards.

"50 Times more powerful than your normal cannon." She says smugly. "I've been working on that."

"Booyah!" Cyborg yells.

Beast Boy shrinks back into a human. "I could have handled that!"

"Yeah, sure. When hell freezes over." Hellfire rolls her eyes as Raven blasts Kyd Wykkyd with black energy. Robin finishes tying up See-More with rope and trudges over.

"Well done, team." Robin's smiling, even though he's exhausted.


	5. Friendless

"You know we could have handled all these situations, right? Private HIVE and Mammoth and all those people." Robin paces around and his ears pick up the silence of the drumming immediately. "You aren't drumming."

"Finally!" says Beast Boy.

"Yeah. So?" Hellfire bounces a ball back and forth.

"I thought- "

"Oh, about the ADHD part? I was bluffing." She absentmindedly sets the ball on fire, burning a hole through the ceiling.

"What?" the team say simultaneously.

"I like lying. Catches them off their guard. Prepare for the worst to come. Betrayal."

"Friend, you are very, how do you call it in your language, a cup-half-empty person." Starfire rises up into the air.

"Pessimistic?" she says. "That part I wasn't lying about. My dad does influence me a lot." She catches the small fiery ball and watches it burn. "And I am not your friend. I'm nobody's friend except mine."

"That's not true! It's horrible you actually believe that yourself!" Robin turns from the windowsill. On the table, there is a burnt rubber ball slowly melting. Hellfire's gone.

"Why does she think those thoughts, Robin?" Starfire wonders.

"I don't know. Some people are just like that." He looks at the now mushy mess of rubber, then back at the windowsill. He looks out of the window and sees Hellfire walking out of the tower. She stands in the shore, then conjures up a disc of purple in the air, with elaborate designs. She steps on it and the disc speeds towards the shores of Jump City.

HELLFIRE POV

She doesn't have any friends except for herself.

Johanne Constantine sits in a stool in Oblivion Bar, drinking a pint of beer.

"You seem too young to drink. Then again, you never know in the world of magic, right?" Flippy grins and hands another mug to one of the Shadowpact.

"I'm twenty-two. Drinking age, I presume?" she takes a sip from the beer mug and plays with her ball in the other hand.

 _I don't get close to people. I hurt them. And whoever I don't hurt, they betray me._

"Feisty. What's your name?"

"Johanne Constantine." She replies.

 _Then why did I agree to go with them in the first place?_

"Constantine, eh? Explains the attitude, and well… everythin' else."

 _Friends. I can't afford to have friends. They'll just die._

"Yeah." She drinks up the rest of the drink and slides the empty mug towards the bartender. "Another mug. Thanks."

"You had three full mugs and you still aren't drunk?"

"I don't get drunk." She says the last word with sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Fine. I'll just leave then."

 _Maybe I can have another chance. They are superheroes._

Johanne slides fifteen bucks beneath her empty mug.

 _Superheroes don't betray people._

"Keep the change." She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and conjures a portal.

 _Or do they?_

"Off to the house of mystery then." She takes a breath then steps inside the portal.

Of course, no one's there except the actual embodiment of the house of mystery.

"Hi. Where's Dad?"

"He is currently unavailable."

She humphs and sits down on one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Then alert me when he comes back, will you?" she bounces the ball against the floor and waits.

Thirty minutes later he's still not coming.

"This was a huge waste of time." She stands up. "Except that time doesn't pass in the house of Mystery."

She starts to head out when the door bangs open and her father comes in.

"What are you doing here, Jo? I thought you were off with the titans." He gestures towards the chairs. "Sit down, sit down."

"I've been waiting for a heck of a boring time. And you're welcome for not burning up your house." She bounces the ball. Back, forth. Back, forth.

"Sorry love. Got a little distracted with a fifteen-foot-tall demon on the way." He smiles, awkwardly. "So why are you here, mate?"

She grimaces. "Cause the titans were being complete assholes and I needed a place to crash. What's better than my dad's own place?"

"I thought you liked the titans, Jo."

"Did I tell you I enjoy bluffing?" she makes a point.

"Ah." Then, "Maybe we could get a pint or two."

"Been there." She bounces the ball, again. Back, forth. Back, forth.

"I know it's partly my fault you've turned out like this, love. The lone wolf type."

"I don't care."

"You got that trait from me, too." He says. "You know where your room is, Jo?"

"Yeah." She stands up. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem for Constantine Junior." He smiles.

Johanne Constantine heads towards her room.


	6. Kicked out

She yawns and sits upright in her bed. Jo grabs her clothes, like she always does, and makes a beeline for the bathroom **(I mean, let's just naturally assume that there's a bathroom in the house of Mystery. I mean, how would Constantine live without one?)**. Then Johanne turns the knob in the shower and lets the water flow over her.

"I really ruined the mood yesterday." She murmurs to no one in particular.

Thirty minutes later, she steps out of the shower feeling totally relaxed.

"Hey dad." She says to the air, then giggles. "I must really be going insane."

"You're not going insane." The air says. "I'm trying out a new invisibility spell."

"Well, it's working." She shrugs.

"Nope, it isn't." Her dad says, shimmering into view with a few sparks. "Dammit, I've been working on this all night!"

"Okay." She nods. "Dad, I'm just going to head to Starbucks or something and go to titans tower. Like, do you want anything?"

He hums and saunters towards the main room. "A scone would be nice, love." He says halfheartedly.

"Bye then. Good luck on your spell." She waves and heads out of the doorway.

The house drops her off at Jump city.

She sighs and heads towards the nearest coffee shop, then emerge carrying a coffee and two bags of scones.

She opens a portal to the edge of the city, and the house of Mystery shimmers into existence.

"Here you go." She murmurs, knocks twice on the door, and leaves the paper bag of scones.

And now for the hard part.

Instead of opening a portal, she walks through jump city eating her scone, drinking her coffee, and having a normal morning.

 _BANG!_

A normal morning, dammit!

Jo fixes the crooked sunglasses on her face and rushes towards the sound.

As usual, the titans are charging a psychopathic human in a robot suit- Adonis. The human yells in glee, picks up a random stack of boxes and hurls it at the titans. Raven sends it spiraling back to Adonis but his suit is barely harmed.

"Eat this, junk!" she hears Cyborg say as he activates his cannon, and boom! The same crash she heard a while ago.

"Hellfire!" Beast boy saunters over. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am one of the teen titans, you know."

"Oh, about that…" Beast Boy fidgeted. "Nothing."

She finds something suspicious about that, but decides to keep her mouth shut- for now.

"Give up!" Adonis roars in the background.

She runs towards the villain and notices a small panel in the back of his suit.

Hellfire extends her baton into a bo staff- it's too late to turn back now.

"Hellfire!" shouts Robin.

She launches herself towards Adonis, the end of her staff rooted to the ground and the other end springing.

"Hey, what the- "the villains cut off as she opens up a panel in his suit, using her dagger like a lever, summons up a few sparks- affordable- and zaps the inside, while flipping off the villain.

One, two, three!

The suit blows and Adonis is lying on the ground, his face ashy and dirty.

She murmurs a spell, pointing to Adonis, and rope wraps around the poor man.

"What?" she asks.

"Again." Robin sighs and puts away his bo staff.

"Frien- Hellfire…" Starfire says, looking down, "We have bad news."

"You're. Off. The. Team." Robin growls, even though he doesn't seem angry.

"What?" she asks. "Why?"

"There was that incident at the park where you decided to go solo, then another at the burger shop where you took care of the situation when Beast Boy could have taken care of it, then another at the café where Overload attacked all the people using their electronics and you stopped me from getting to him, then another where you failed to alert the team where Mad Mod was!"

"What is your problem? You were the ones who asked me to this team!" Hellfire can't believe it.

"You've proven to us is that you are unable to work as a team."

"I work as a team well with who I like."

Silence.

"You've proven to me that I don't want to force myself to work as a team with who I don't like."

Silent Glare.

"Well, I liked Raven and Cyborg."

"Get your stuff and leave."

"Fine, bird boy." She summons a portal and walks into it.

Her room. She's been in the same room for three weeks, unlike the house of mystery.

"I'm sorry." Says a voice behind her. She doesn't need to turn to know.

"Raven, I don't get how you could do this." She bends down and presses a button on her desk. It folds and shrinks until it's reduced to a case.

"They're insufferable sometimes, but- "

"Your teammates kicked me out." She hits another button, on the inside of the bookshelf well hidden from view, and the bookshelf shrinks into another case.

"I know, but they're immature. Well, some of them are." Raven sighs and floats towards her. Jo tiptoes up and presses the last button- in the side of the closet. The closet folds several times and turns into a case.

"I will miss you." She conjures the purple plate, floats herself up, and dislodge the curtains.

"Where are you going to go?" Raven sounds mildly concerned.

"Maybe I should live with dad for a couple hundred- Wait. Didn't Cyborg say something about Titans East?" Jo folds up the

"Yeah. They're these other titans living in Steel City. The tower looks like ours. Why?"

"Bye!" she pipes, and picks up her bags.

"Uh... What if you get rejected again?"

"Then I'll just run out of choices and live with my creepy-as-hell dad!" she grins and waves her hand. A purple doorway appears.

"Bye!" she takes a breath and steps through the portal.


	7. Titans East

She steps through the portal and looks around at the city.

"Fitting name." she remarks- it's so _gray_ here. But then she sees a flash of color among the gray- white and blue.

"There it is." She steps on the purple plate and zooms towards the tower, then waves her hand. The plate dissipates, landing her in the doorstep of the tower.

"Ring the bell? Or intrude? Ring the bell? Intrude?" she decides intruding wouldn't make a good first impression, and rings the doorbell.

"Coming!" yells a voice, then a head peeks out. A very _orange_ head. And two very tiny heads.


	8. Roy's POV

Roy cannot believe it when he peeks his head through the door.

God must have answered his prayers.

There is a super-hot, super-awesome babe standing there.

"¡Hola!" Mas y Menos grabs the chance and the girl's hand.

The girl frowns and waves her hand towards the door. A few cases float in and follow her.

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? ¡Mi nombre es mas y es menos!" the twins chant in unison. Speedy growls and push the twins aside.

"Hey." He holds out a hand. "I'm Speedy."

"Hellfire." She smiles, shaking his hand. "I'm Johanne. Call me Jo."

"Hey!" Bumblebee walk in with a bagel in her hand. "Didn't I see you somewhere before? Aren't you the new titan?"

"Yeah." Murmurs Hellfire. "The thing is, I kinda left." She shuffles her feet.

"Why? Like everybody wants to be a titan." Bumblebee blink, confused.

"A leave… of absence voted by the fellow titans." Her jaw clenches, and she bounces a rubber ball back and forth.

"You got kicked out?" Bumblebee's mouth opens.

"I was wondering if I could crash here." She gestures and the suitcases set themselves down neatly.

"I wouldn't say no to a girl." Bee grins, then sits down on the couch.

"Neither would I. I mean, um…" Speedy falters under Bumblebee's glare.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad walks in with moisture dripping off him- it's obvious he's been swimming.

Then he notices Hellfire.

"Oh, hey." He says, smiling with his usual annoyingly handsome face.

"You're Aqualad?" her mouth tugs up in a smirk. "Nice to meet you." She doesn't seem fazed by the pure handsomeness radiating off him. Her tone sounds sarcastic, even.

 _Ha, take that, Unitard guy!_ He thinks as Aqualad walks past her and plops down on the sofa.

"So, is that a yes?" Jo nervously bites her lip.

"Yeah, duh! I'll show you to your room." Bumblebee stands up, then sees his pleading face.

"Actually," she says, "Speedy'll do that. I've got something to do." She walks out, and he stands up.

"Tour?" he offers.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So let me get this straight." The chick- no, Hellfire says. "You guys are a fanclub of wannabes for Teen Titans?"

"Not wannabe fanclub." He sighs. "More like, unknown associates."

"Oh. Okay." She grins. "Thanks for the tour, Weasley."

"What?" he's startled, then he remembers his red hair and scowls. "Hey."

Laughing, she hits the button and looks at her room. The cases float in.

"If you need us, Bumblebee's closest. My room's next to hers."

"Thanks, Weasley." She smiles. "Good day."


	9. José and Deathbringer

**A/N For anyone who's reading this, there's going to be a whole lot of time skips from now!**

A YEAR LATER

"Anyone else get the feeling we shouldn't tell Aqualad about this?" Speedy stuffs the last of the fish tacos into his mouth and grins.

"Me. They were probably his friends." Hellfire wraps up the wrappers and throws them into the bin.

"Or his family." Bumblebee lounges on the couch, staring longingly at the wrappers in the bin.

"¡Quiero comer más tacos!" A bit taller Mas and Menos moan.

"Tell me what?" Aqualad says, walking in. Then he freezes. And stares at the bin.

"Crap." Hellfire launches a fireball at the bin and melts the wrappers.

"You didn't- You couldn't- No!" Aqualad glares at the four heroes angrily. "Eating my friend José and Deathbringer! I hate you! All of you!" he's just getting ready to chase them when the computer rings.

"I'll get it!" Bumblebee jumps up and presses answer on the controls. Immediately, the teen titans' face pops up in the screen.

"Hey titans east!" says Cyborg.

"And Hellfire." Raven says gloomily.

"And Hellfi- what?" Robin peers at them. "Hellfire."

"Hey, _Robin_." Says Hellfire. "How's it going with your girlfriend?"

"Fine. It's going all fi- wait, what? I do not have a girlfriend!" Robin scowls.

"Your girlfriend's the one with the orange skin and pink hair, remember? The one Speedy wants to kiss." Hellfire sticks out her tongue.

"Hey! I do not- "Speedy groan in frustration. "Whatever."

" _I do not._ " Hellfire mimics. "Boys. They're all the same. All they want to do is be perverted jerks."

"Hey!" Beast boy scowl and cross his arms angrily.

"True." Raven mutters.

"Anyways." Bumblebee clears her throat. "Why'd you call, Sparky?"

"Just because." Cyborg shrugs. "I mean, we gotta see how you're doing right?"

"Yeah man." Beast boy chimes in. "See how you're doing."

"They ate José and Deathbringer!" Aqualad points an accusing hand at the other titans east members.

The titans exchange looks.

"Uh, who's José and Deathbringer?" Cyborg says. "Cause I ain't remembering any other members here."

"They're not members!" Aqualad yells. "They're my friends!"

"You mean fish." The titans look relieved.

"MY FRIENDS!" Aqualad yells. "They ate some of my best friends and you're okay with that?"

"People eat fish every day." Beast Boy says.

The titans end the call.

"Robin and Starfire." Bumblebee says.

"Sitting on a tree." Hellfire continues.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Then the girls saunter off, laughing hilariously.

"Girls." Aqualad shakes his head.

"Girls." Speedy sighs.


End file.
